The Women in the Woods
by sayachan01
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for English class. The team, along with my OC SSA Riley Reid, head to Washington to solve the murders and catch the UnSub. Rated M just to be safe...


A/N: This was something I had to write for my English class. This is also my first fanfic, so be nice & no flaming please! BTW, SSA Riley Reid is my OC. She is Spencer Reid's wife & she has black hair w/ auburn streaks & aqua/sea-green colored eyes. I hope you enjoy the story!

It was a dark, stormy night, and a young woman was running through the muddy puddles. She kept looking behind her with fear in her eyes, as if the devil himself was chasing her. She tripped over a large rock and she didn't move for a few seconds. When she finally turned over, there was a shadow looming over her. She screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow, and as abruptly as it started, her screaming ceased. It was as if she had never been there.  
A week later, in a FBI BAU conference room 766.1 miles away, a group of people were listening as their media liaison, SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau briefed them about a new case. "This is 17 year old Rae Jennings. She was found yesterday afternoon in the woods without any clothes or personal effects. C.O.D. was asphyxiation followed by a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. The local police believe that she is the fourth victim in a string of serial killings.

"The M.O. is the same... all four of the women were tortured before they were shot. The exception is that the third victim was shot in the face instead of the back of the head. The bodies were later found on the side of a hiking trail in the middle of the woods." "But why shoot only one of them in the face? Serial killers don't usually go off script like that," SSA Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner asked. "The police don't know for sure, but they believe that she may have known what was going on and put up a stronger fight than the others. That possibly made the UnSub snap and shoot the victim in the face," JJ said. "It could've been more personal... she probably knew him," SSA Riley Reid suggested. "Probably, but other than the similar C.O.D., what makes the police believe that these killings are related?" SSA David Rossi asked. JJ didn't say a word, only brought up the pictures of the four victims. "They are all in their late teens, they are brunettes, and they all have blue hazel eyes. Basically, they could be sisters," SSA Dr. Spencer Reid said. "Well team, looks like we're going to Forks, WA. Go get your bags ready…wheels up in 30 minutes." Hotch said.

Six and a half hours later the seven FBI profilers walked into the Forks police station. "Hi…Sheriff Weeks?" JJ asked and the officer nodded, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Riley Reid, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." "You must be the mind readers from Quantico," said Sheriff Weeks. "Uh…we're not mind readers. We know how to read and interpret human behavior, but that doesn't mean that we'd be able to read your mind. However, studies show that in rare cases, twins are able to feel exact…ly…" Spencer said; only to become silent at the blank look the sheriff was shooting him. "What kind of doctor are you?" the sheriff asked. "Don't mind boy genius over there, just show us where we can set up shop," said Morgan. The sheriff led the BAU team to a small room. "It's not much, but what do you expect from a town of a little more than three thousand people? I bet it's nothing compared to the rooms you have back in D.C.," said the sheriff. "Our office is actually in Quantico, VA, not Washington D.C.," Riley clarified. Hotch gave her a look that said to shut up and said, "Thanks sheriff, this room will be just fine."

After the FBI agents set up, the divided into groups of three. "Right. Prentiss, you take both of the Reid's and go look at the trail where the bodies were found. Rossi, you and Morgan are coming with me to talk to the families of the first three victims. JJ, you and the sheriff go talk to Rae Jennings' family. After all of you are finished report back to the station," Hotch said.  
When Prentiss and the Reid's reached the dump site, they noticed how dense the trees looked. "If I wanted to dump a body, I wouldn't have left it on the side of a trail; I would have dumped it in the middle of the forest where there would've been less of a chance of anyone finding it. So why did our UnSub leave the victims in almost plain sight?" Prentiss asked. "Hey guys come and look at this!" Spencer yelled. The three FBI agents just stared down in sadness and horror. "Riley, call Hotch and tell him that we found another body."

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the police station waiting for the agents to present their profile. Hotch began speaking, "Alright listen up! The man were looking for is a white male in his early thirties to late forties." "Based on the level of torture we were able to conclude that the UnSub has avoidant personality disorder and is in the Type A personality group," said Spencer. **(A/N: Look the disorders up if you don't know what they are.)** "This just means that he is extremely hostile, impatient, and probably is sensitive to negative evaluation," said Riley.

"This specific person is something we call a sexual sadist, which means he 'gets off' by hurting women; it makes him feel more in control. The UnSub probably has a low paying job that others look down upon, probably a trash man or a janitor," said Morgan. "Also, based on where the bodies were located, it suggests that the killer is local. Only a person who knows the terrain would've been able to get to that part of the woods without getting lost," Rossi said. **(A/N: The trail is one that only the locals can find & you have to walk through the woods to get to it.)** "Oh! One more thing guys, this guy is extremely dangerous and he'll never stop until either he dies or we catch him. So be very careful if you find someone you think is the UnSub," Prentiss warned.

After giving the profile to the officers, the team decided to go talk to the family of the latest victim, 16 year old Anna O'Riley. The team sat around the O'Riley living room and told Anna's mother the profile they came up with. Mrs. O'Riley gasped. "What is it ma'am?" Morgan asked. "There is this one man who works as a janitor for the high school. His name is Paul… Paul Brown. Anna came home one day and told me that he kept staring at her and some other girls, but I didn't believe her," Mrs. O'Riley cried, "I could've prevented my baby's death if only I had believed her!" JJ sat down next to Mrs. O'Riley and tried to comfort the distraught woman. Hotch grabbed his cell phone and called the sheriff. "Sheriff Weeks? The UnSub is a janitor for the high school, his name is Paul Brown. We're on our way now."

The team made it to the high school only minutes after the police did. The sheriff came up and said, "He has a hostage in the library. The girl's name is Makayla Watson, age 18. According to her parents, she stayed after school to study for a test and Brown was in there doing… whatever it is janitors do." "Right. We're going in." The team put on their bullet-proof vests and walked to the library. "Let me do all of the talking. Ideally, we want both of them out alive, but if there's no choice then shoot him. Our main priority is to get that girl out alive and relatively unharmed," Hotch commanded. Everyone nodded and made their way inside. "Paul Brown! This is SSA Aaron Hotchner with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We need you to let the girl go. If you don't cooperate then we will have to take drastic measures." The man refused and put a gun to Makayla's head. "Drop your weapons or I'll shoot the girl!" Brown shouted. "Damn, I don't have a clear shot," Morgan muttered. "Yeah, but I do," Riley whispered back at him. "We won't put our weapons down Brown. You want to know why? It's because I don't believe that you have the guts to shoot that girl. Sure, if you had the girl all alone and tied up you might be able to do it, but not when you have seven FBI agents pointing a gun at you. You wouldn't have enough nerve to do it because you're no one; a nobody," Hotch said, aggravating Brown. Brown then pointed his gun at Hotch and yelled, "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" A gunshot rang out through the whole library and after a few seconds a body fell to the ground…

Morgan and Spencer ran over to Makayla to make sure she was alright. She just kept staring at the lifeless corpse of the man who threatened to kill her, before being led outside. Riley looked at the gun she just fired and put it back in her holster that was around her waist. "I'm sorry you had to shoot him Riley," Hotch said with sad eyes. "It's alright Hotch; this team is like family to me. He was threatening to shoot you, so I did the only thing I could think of to protect my family." Hotch smiled, a sight that was rarely seen.

The next day, the team boarded their jet and made their way back to the BAU headquarters in Quantico, hoping to get some sleep on the six hour flight. They all hoped that they would get some time off before their next case, but unbeknownst to them… there were people turning up dead in the little town of Willow Springs, TX.

1


End file.
